Best Guardian Council
by megagirlZX
Summary: After Tsukasa meet Kanade in a convention, he and Kanade decided to send the Guardians to Miyagami Academy. Wait a minute...What's up with the President with a Guardian Egg? RimaHiko, Amuto, Kutau, and Kaiya Moments included!
1. Seiyo Meets Miyagami

Best Student Council X Shugo Chara Crossover / Vocab story

As the train speeds on the bridge in the morning light, Amu, Utau, Ikuto and the other Guardians, both the current and former members, were looking out their window to see the illustrious Miyagami Private Academy on top of a massive hill with the town next to the base of the hill.

As they exited the train with their luggage, they pulled out the map that was included in the letter from their kind-hearted pen pal, "Mr. Poppit".

When they scanned the map, they noticed that the map was poorly drawn that they remembered that their pen pal included a brief description about the school's whereabouts.

They read over the description again but Miki, the sharp-witted one of Amu's Charas, floated around and noticed that there was something else in the envelope.

Miki shouted, "You guys there's a key chain in the envelope!"

When she shouted, they immediately checked the envelope again and pulled out the key chain with a picture of the Best Student Council on one side and button on the other side and a tag was hanging on the key ring.

They read the tag that said "If you get lost on your way to the school, press the button and a member from the Vehicle Squad and a member from the Covert Squad will escort your group to the school from your current location. ~ Mr. Poppit"

Then Utau pressed the red button and it started flashing.

Within minutes, a school bus stopped in front of them and Seina, captain of the Covert Squad, stepped out of the bus and greeted the group.

"Hello, my name is Seina Katsura, captain of the Covert Squad," she motioned her hand to the young driver and continued "and this is Cyndi Manabe, our driver."

After that little intro, Cyndi just said, "Hello."

Then Seina continued, "We are the ones sent by our president, Ms. Kanade Jinguji, to escort you to our academy. We should better get going if we are going to arrive on time for your welcome party."

With that being said, they all boarded the bus.

On the bus, they all chattered about how excited they were to meet the Best Student Council.

After 10 minutes, they arrived at the school gates.

When they got off the bus with their luggage, they were immediately greeted by Miyagami Academy Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council also known as the Best Student Council.

After they entered the school they wondered, "This school looks perfect. What could possibly go wrong?"


	2. Tours and Surprises

Best Student Council X Shugo Chara Crossover Chapter 2

When they entered the main school building, they were immediately amazed by all of the features that the school has and thought Miyagami Private Academy looks much bigger comparing to Seiyo Academy.

They toured the entire school facility after Amu and the others introduce themselves.

During the tour, many students admired the group from the Seiyo area and chattered how good looking they were, wondered which school they are from as they noticed that they were wearing a different school uniform.

As they finally entered the president's office, it was already the afternoon and Amu asked, "Who founded this school?"

Seina recommended, "You may want to take a seat before you hear the answer to your question."

With that being said, the group sat down on one of the two massive couches in front of the desk.

Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko sat in that order on one couch.

Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, and Hikaru occupied the other couch.

Just before Seina was about to answer, Kanade entered her office.

They greeted the president and Seina told them, "It may be best if our president answers that question."

After Seina walks up to the president and tells her Amu's Question, Kanade sweetly answers, "I was the one who founded this school."

When they all heard that answer, they were speechless like the time that they have found out that Hikaru, a third grade student, was the head of the company, Easter.

Amu, being the first one to recover, asked, "When did you find the school and why?"

Kanade, using the same sweet voice, answered, "I founded this school a few years ago because I wished that I could go to school."

Once again, they were all shocked.

After recovering from that shock, they were led to their guest rooms in the Best Student Council Dorms.

Each of the rooms has two beds, two desks, a flat screen TV, a bathroom and a couch.

They picked partners to be their roommate and it ended up as followed: Ikuto and Amu, Kairi and Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima, Utau and Kukai, Rikka and Hikaru, and Tadase getting a room by himself.

By the time they finished putting their belongings away, it was already the evening.

Maachi, the 11-year-old landlord, went to each of their rooms and called them down for dinner in the dining room.

When they arrived to the dining room, they were impressed by the dinner that the land lord made.

At that time, Kanade approached them and explained that they will be introduced by the other members of the Best Student Council tomorrow morning and also that they should wear their school uniform for the next few days.

She also explained that the uniform orders are currently delayed due to the shortage of the uniform for their sizes and that they have to manufacture the pants for the boys as well.

After that moment of explanations, they all ate their delicious steak dinner. After dinner they changed to their pyjamas and went to their soft beds under the moonlit night.


	3. Meeting the Assault Squad

Best Student Council X Shugo Chara Chapter 3

The next morning, the young landlord, Maachi, went to each of the Guardians' rooms to call the Academy's guests to get changed and go down to the dining room for breakfast.

The president greeted and reminded them of their meeting to the other squads the group as they came down to the dining room.

By the time the Best Student Council and the Guardians were seated at the tables, Kiseki and the other Charas were already out and about on their usual "Special Secret Meetings".

The breakfast, that their friendly landlord have prepared that morning, includes bacon, buttered toast, scrambled eggs, sausages and their choice of either apple or orange juice.

At the table where Amu, Ikuto, Rino, and the president, Kanade, sat, they enjoyed exchanging stories about their usual school days and both have noted how it was never boring in their council groups.

Over at Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase and Kuon's table, they chattered away about their usual duties and their awkward yet funny moments at meetings.

When Sayuri, Rein, Kairi and Yaya sat together, Kairi noted how he and Sayuri have similar interest in sword fighting that Sayuri challenged Kairi in a casual match after class.

There were also similar conversations about common interest throughout the rest of the tables.

By the time breakfast ended, the Guardian Characters were already floating by their owners' sides. As they stroll down to the main building, Kanade noticed the Charas floating around the Guardians and asked Amu, "Who are those little people floating around you?"

Amu answered, "They are Guardian Characters or Charas for short and they represent the "self" you want to be."

Suddenly Amu stopped and questioned the president, "Did you find an egg in your bed this morning?"

Kanade carefully brought out an egg, covered in a sky blue background and a side view of several white doves flying around the egg, from her pouch and said, "You mean this egg, right?"

While Amu was examining the egg, she quickly answered, "This is definitely a character egg. Did you wish for a different self, recently?"

Kanade paused for a moment before gently speaking, "I think wish for something similar like that a couple nights ago."

Amu explain the rest of the basic info about Guardian Characters and what they can do to the current personality she has while they arrived at the main hallway of the academy.

Before the president left to do the important paper works before class, she asked Seina to do the scheduled meetings with the other squads.

The first squad they arrived at was the Assault Squad.

Nanaho, the vice-president and leader of the Assault Squad, quickly dash up and greeted to the group.

After the little greeting, she called the three other members of the team and explained that the Assault Squad was like the school police and explained some of the other duties of their group like patrolling and solving the incidents around the school.

Nanaho introduced the other members, Sayuri, Rein, and Kaori, in the order that they were standing in. After the introduction of the team, she told the group what they are all best at.

"I can use the yo-yo, Sayuri can use the sword, Rein can use cards, and Kaori can fight unarmed."

Just a little after, Siena asked Nanaho to guide the Guardians around the Assault Squad facility.

They were amazed by how the academy was able to afford all of the equipment used in the building as they were being guided by the vice-president. Twenty minutes later, they returned to Seina to continue the meetings.

As they walk down the hallways of the school, Amu timidly asked their guide, "How is it possible for the academy to be able to afford all of the equipment?"

Siena happily replied, "The academy actually owns several businesses and each month, a portion of what they gain becomes part of the academy's budget." They became shocked as they walked down the hallways to the Covert Squad's base.


	4. Meeting the Covert and Vehicle Squads

Shugo Chara X Best Student Council Crossover Chapter 4

As they arrive to the Covert Squad's headquarters, they were immediately greeted by the top member of the Covert Squad, Kuon, who snuck up to them when none of them were looking.

Even though they were surprised by that, they managed to recover quickly from that and at the very least looked composed.

Kuon started by explaining that this squad can not reveal the members of the squad but all of the members that they have could possibly be anyone in the school and they are the ones responsible to gather the information of what is happening around the school and report back to her.

She also explains that whatever situation they find, they could send in the Assault Squad to deal with the situation as soon as possible after they report back to her.

"How many members are there in this squad?" Amu asked after Kuon finished explaining the Covert Squad's objectives.

Kuon simply replied, "Nobody really knows how many members are there in total, except only the president knows exactly."

They were amazed by how secretive the squad was but could mostly understand why they would not reveal themselves to the entire academy.

They found out how fast they were when one of them flashed in front of them and suddenly they noticed a file in Kuon's hands.

They wondered how they could possibly do that without anyone of them noticing the face of the submitter.

After the moment of being dazed, Seina suddenly appear behind them, snapping the Guardians out of trance, and told them it was time to head down to the garage to meet with the Vehicle Squad.

The garage wasn't too far from their current location so they quickly walked down to the garage.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see that there was only one member in the vehicle squad.

Since Cyndi rarely speaks much, Seina explained in Cyndi's place that she's the main and the only driver of the Best Student Council but could drive various vehicles like the bus and car.

After the brief explanation of the vehicle squad, Seina asked, "Would you like to see the academy's selection of vehicles?"

They all nodded yes in response.

She guided them to the vehicle entrance of the garage, took a remote control out of her pocket and pressing a few buttons on the remote while telling them to stay behind the yellow line.

They realized that there was a giant conveyor belt in the garage and they saw all of the various cars, trucks and busses that she could have drove in.

Seina explained that depending on the event, they may take a bus like the time that the entire Best Student Council has to infiltrate the Jinguji Household to rescue Kanade after her sudden exit.

When she said that part about rescuing Kanade, it has reminded them about the time they have to rescue Ikuto from the scientist's mind control.

After seeing the vehicles, Seina decided that it was a good time to take a break from the tour and go for lunch.

She called everyone together and asked if they want to go for lunch before they continue to the Executive Branch.

They all agreed and left to the lunch room.

When they arrived to the Lunch room, they all took a tray and picked something different for lunch.

At the same time that they arrive for lunch, the lunch bell has just rang for the other students at the academy.

Kukai and Utau got some ramen, Kairi, Yaya, Rikka and Hikaru got fried rice, and Ikuto and the rest settled for sushi but Amu and Ikuto got some chocolate filled taiyaki, which is a fish shaped pastry that is usually filled with bean paste.

After they all picked up their lunches, they sat in some tables near each other but did not notice that Seina already left to notify the president.


	5. Meeting the Executive Members

Best Student Council X Shugo Chara Chapter 5

After the Guardians ate their lunches, Amu noticed a yellow sticky note was stuck under her tray when she finished.

She carefully peeled the note off the bottom of the lunch tray and quickly read it. After, she called the rest of the Guardians to see the note as well.

When they all gathered around Amu, she read the note out loud and it said, "If you are wondering where I am, find me by the closest row of plants where Amu was sitting so we can continue the rest of the tour. ~ Seina Katsura, Captain of the Covert Squad."

They finally noticed that their tour guide was not with them.

So, they quickly dashed to the closest row of plants, as stated in the note, to see Seina patiently waiting there.

"Shall we continue?" Seina sweetly asked.

They all nodded.

After they left the lunch room, Seina led the group to the meeting room where the executive members were waiting.

As they entered the meeting room the president, Kanade, greeted the group.

Seina introduced the Executive Members of the Best Student Council, "You have already met our president, Kanade and our two vice presidents, Kuon and Nanaho, so I will introduce the rest of the members. This is Rino Rando, our secretary, with her puppet friend, Pucchan, and our treasurer, Mayura Ichikawa."

Later, Kanade explained what the Executive Members' objective and role in the Council. The Guardians asked many questions after the introduction, such as how they managed to run the entire school, and how do students get to join the Best Student Council?

After everybody from the Executive Members managed to answer all of the questions from the Guardians, Kanade asked, "Your headmaster, Tsukasa mentioned something about the Guardians as a special student council. Can you explain what he means by that?"

Tadase simply explained, "They need to have a Guardian Character to be able to join the Guardians."

Kanade nodded to show that she understood.

After Tadase explained a little more about what the Guardians are and their duties, they were escorted to the dorms to take a break after meeting with all of the squads.

They were each doing their own thing to pass the time.

In Amu and Ikuto's room, Ikuto was reading some manga that Amu brought with her and Amu was writing a letter about their day so far for her family.

In Rima and Nagihiko's room, Rima read some of her Gag Manga while Nagihiko was sketching Rima in secret from her.

In Kukai and Utau's room, they were listening to Utau's latest album while amusingly watched Il and El, Utau's Charas, bickering.

In Hikaru and Rikka's, the two were playing some card games like go-fish and war with their Charas while Hikaru was explaining about the massive rock collection he has in his office back at Easter.

In Tadase's, he just listened to Kiseki's ranting about taking over the world while day dreaming about him being with Amulet Heart during a date in the amusement park.

It was like that for a while until Maachi called them all down for dinner.

This time it was a hot-pot style dinner which included some shrimp, mini squid, assorted vegetables, beef, and two different soups, one spicy and the other one tangy.

They all cheerfully ate their dinner for a while.

While they were eating Maachi brought out the ice cream dessert.

After they finished their dessert, they all left to their respective rooms to change into their pyjamas and sleep through the peaceful, cloudless night.


End file.
